Eyes Wide Open
by Shirenai
Summary: - The Lost Canvas - Asmita est étranger à cette guerre. Le conflit ne l'intéresse pas. Mais a-t-il vraiment le choix ?


Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Eyes Wide Open

Personnages/Pairing : Asmita-centric

Rating : PG - 13

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas_ a été créé par Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Je fais juste mumuse avec.

Note : Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Travis, dont je recommande l'écoute. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

_All these visions in my head_

_Shoulda gone to bed before the watershed._

_Some are alive, some are dead_

_Makes no difference when they're in your head_

Travis, _Eyes Wide Open_

* * *

_Eyes Wide Open_

Asmita gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Du moins il ne les ouvrait qu'en de très rares occasions et en général, ce n'était pas de bon augure. Dès qu'il revêtait son armure dorée, il entrait dans son propre monde, en communion presque parfaite et totale avec le divin. Il se séparait du monde des vivants pour lequel il n'avait pas de réel attachement. Il défendait Athéna parce que c'en avait été décidé ainsi. Il était Chevalier de la Vierge, pas grand-chose de plus, mais il avait la conviction qu'en avançant dans cette voie, il pouvait trouver cette vérité qu'il cherchait.

Derrière ses paupières closes passaient les énergies des êtres vivants, qu'il percevait précisément et distinguait sans difficulté : le cosmos d'un autre chevalier, celui d'un spectre, les énergies ténues et éphémères des humains, le flux léger mais constant qui résidait dans la nature et dans les animaux ; toutes se mêlaient les unes aux autres, s'entrechoquaient sous ses yeux fermés et il ne faisait que contempler leur affrontement de l'extérieur, tel un juge distant et lointain complètement étranger aux évènements. C'était là le rôle qu'il se donnait et ça lui convenait, ni plus ni moins.

Il ne se sentait ni humain ni dieu ; il était ce qu'il était et ne se posait pas de question à ce propos, ça ne lui importait pas. Les autres chevaliers pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait, il n'était pas intéressé. Athéna était de toute façon faible, à croire que son pouvoir s'amenuisait au fil de ses réincarnations. Ou peut-être celle-ci n'avait-elle juste pas la trempe nécessaire pour diriger son sanctuaire. Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'accordait sa confiance à personne et était resté depuis le début soigneusement en retrait. Méditer lui semblait plus constructif et intéressant que de combattre des soldats qui ne pouvaient de toute façon pas mourir.

Et puis pour quelle cause ? Si Athéna n'était pas à même de tenir le monde entre ses mains, à quoi bon se battre pour elle ? Il en venait à se dire que finalement, cet Hadès qu'il avait senti s'éveiller quelque part dans les profondeurs des Enfers tenait plus la route que son éternelle adversaire. Peut-être qu'un changement radical ferait le plus grand bien à ce monde pourrissant qui s'enterrait dans les guerres et les complots. Car quand bien même ils remporteraient cette guerre et sacrifieraient leurs vies, qu'y aurait-il après ? Une nouvelle incarnation d'Hadès, qui voudrait une nouvelle fois changer la face de la Terre et le cycle recommencerait.

C'était sans fin ; un conflit qui avait perdu depuis longtemps tout sens et ne persistait que parce que les hommes daignaient le laisser continuer. Asmita ne pouvait que constater la vacuité de cette guerre et des raisons qui poussaient les uns comme les autres à s'opposer éternellement dans un bain de sang et de cruauté. La vengeance, la violence, la mort, la douleur étaient devenues le quotidien de ces chevaliers dont l'armure autrefois éclatante était maintenant éclaboussée de sang inutilement versé. C'était lassant. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre part à cette ridicule boucherie pour une personne qui n'avait ni l'étoffe et encore moins l'envie de porter un tel poids sur ses frêles épaules. A la place, si tout ça pouvait daigner s'arrêter gentiment, cela lui conviendrait très bien.

Il soupira et reprit sa concentration là où il l'avait laissée. Les autres auraient peut-être besoin de lui... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas non plus laisser des importuns traverser sa maison sans rien dire et quand bien même il le ferait, il serait accusé de trahison envers Athéna, ce qui lui attirerait des problèmes supplémentaires dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Il en resta donc à la décision qu'il avait prise au début, à savoir que si c'était vraiment nécessaire, il se battrait pour protéger la voie jusqu'à la déesse. Le chevalier de la Vierge, qui d'ordinaire gardait les yeux fermés sur la misère du monde et les tristes couleurs dont celui-ci se parait était prêt à ouvrir les paupières pour repousser les assaillants, quitte à se détourner un peu du chemin auquel il se destinait.

Ce ne serait jamais qu'un petit détour, rien de plus qu'une légère entorse à ses principes mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute ou indécis. Il oscillait entre deux mondes et tôt ou tard, il allait falloir qu'il en choisisse un. Sa place n'était visiblement pas auprès d'une quelconque divinité ou reclus dans son esprit. Il portait après tout l'armure dorée. Quelque part, on avait fait le choix pour lui, il n'avait qu'à l'accepter et se laisser emporter par son destin. Et cela incluait de regarder dans les yeux de ce monde empli de souffrances dont il voulait s'éloigner et se protéger. Dont, bien malgré lui, il faisait tout de même partie.

Il n'avait pas de réel espoir pour cette planète mais ne souhaitait pas pour autant la destruction de celle-ci, à plus forte raison si elle impliquait sa mort. Asmita n'avait aucune envie de mourir et surtout pas si c'était pour payer des folies d'une poignée d'inconscients égoïstes. C'est pourquoi il acceptait finalement de soutenir le regard vide et empli de détresse que lui renvoyait le monde ; son monde...

Il espérait simplement qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait ouvrir les yeux pour contempler autre chose...

_Fin_


End file.
